La mission
by lilylys
Summary: Venez lire par vous même et vous saurez!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : portail

Trois sœurs se tenaient devant un grimoire qui renfermait leur bien le plus précieux. C'était un héritage de famille, une longue lignée qui détenait en eux des pouvoirs surnaturels. Les femmes sorcières avaient rempli au fil des ans, un grimoire contenant des formules pour vaincre des démons, des spectres, des sorciers malfaisants. Il se donnait de génération en génération. Maintenant, ces trois sœurs faisaient une recherche parmi ses informations importante.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que des sorcières se faisaient tuées. Leur ami Darryl, qui était un inspecteur de police et qui était au courant de leur secret, les aidait à résoudre certains détails que seul lui avait. Les indices recueillis sur les lieux du crime avant qu'ils ne puissent permettre aux sœurs d'y entrer, avec un prétexte bidon pour qu'elles puissent les examiner elles-mêmes, il les fournissait lui-même aux sœurs Halliwell lorsqu'il savait que toute l'investigation avait un rapport avec les forces surnaturelles qu'elles combattaient depuis maintenant plus de sept ans. Elles avaient eu tellement de problèmes que voilà quatre mois, elles avaient changé d'apparence et laissé croire à leur mort pour avoir un peu la paix pour vivre.

C'était bien sûr sans compter sur les pouvoirs d'être de lumière de Paige qui avait fait que leur couverture n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps en voulant aider une nouvelle sorcière. Billie était une sorcière compétente, mais très tête en l'air. Elle était la protégée de Paige et elle se perfectionnait dans le contrôle de son pouvoir. Elle avait le pouvoir de télékinésie et le pouvoir de projection. Elles avaient donc dû reprendre leur forme primaire, parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle disait leur vie leur manquait et que tout ce qu'elle créerait ne serait pas pareil pour les autres puisqu'il ne saurait pas qui elles seraient réellement et cela ne leur plaisait aucunement.

Grâce à quelques indices fournis par Darryl, Phoebe cherchait maintenant quelle sorte de démon pouvait tuer ces sorcières. Elles étaient tuées par un être qui leur arrachait le cœur. On ne pouvait pas vraiment en dire davantage, seulement que leur cœur avait l'air d'avoir été arraché à main nue. Ces sœurs étant partie voir les enfants, elle fouinait seule dans le livre des ombres sur des démons qui produisait des portails dimensionnels, mais qui se nourrissait de cœur humain, de préférence de bonne sorcière féminine. Elle étudiait justement ce démon, lorsqu'un portail apparut devant elle. Elle cria pour appeler ces sœurs qui arrivèrent tout juste lorsqu'elle se fit aspiré et le portail se referma avant que ses sœurs ne puissent faire un geste. Piper et Paige s'écroulèrent désespéré d'avoir perdue leur sœur. Elles se tinrent l'une à l'autre tout comme Léo qui était avec les deux sœurs lorsqu'elles avaient rejoint Pheobe qui criait dans le grenier. Tous se demandaient où le démon emmènerait Pheobe. Piper eut soudain une idée. Elle pourrait chercher sa sœur avec l'incantation de sorcières perdues avec une petite modification pour sœur perdue. Elle prit le livre des ombres et demanda à Paige de dire la formule avec elle.

_Emmène-moi où ce sang a été versé  
Pour que j'aide ma sœur à se dépêtrer  
Toi qui partages mon sang  
Entends-moi  
Toi qui partages mon sang  
Reviens-moi_

Rien ne se passa et toutes deux désespérèrent. Léo montra alors la carte de San Francisco et le pendule, vous pouvez chercher avec cela, dit-il. Les deux sœurs sautèrent sur leur pied et ouvrirent la carte de San Francisco sur celle du monde.

Le pendule se balança en rythme pendant près de deux minutes avant qu'il se stabilise sur un point précis. Mais alors, qu'elles allaient reposer le pendule sur la carte du monde après avoir enlevé celle de leur ville pour partir voir le quartier près du pont du Golden Gate où le pendule se promenait sans arrêt, ce dernier se remis a pointer un pays sur la carte du monde. L'Angleterre, mais que pouvait y faire un démon. Léo les éclipsèrent vers Londres où il pourrait surement retrouver une trace de la présence de sa belle-sœur. Dès leur réapparition, il se concentra pour localiser la disparue. Il la repéra bien vite et s'éclipsa avec sa femme et sa seconde belle-sœur retrouvée notre sorcière bien-aimée. Arrivés à destination ils virent alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une rue résidentielle totalement normale, ainsi que Pheobe qui remontait l'allée d'une de ces dites maison qui était miraculeusement illuminée parmi toutes celles éteintes, car on était tout juste à l'aube du jour. Ils décidèrent alors de s'avancer et de rejoindre leur sœur et de cogner à cette porte. Ils entendirent alors quelqu'un grommeler et crier, ou plutôt ordonner à un garçon d'aller ouvrir.

*Le même instant dans la nuit, mais d'un autre point de vue*

Un jeune homme se tenait devant sa fenêtre depuis quelques heures maintenant à réfléchir sur sa fin d'année qui avait été plutôt forte en émotion et révélation. Comment pourrait-il gérer à la fois la mort de son parrain et la prophétie qui le mettait comme sauveur du monde sorcier et moldu, car le seul à pouvoir vaincre une bonne fois pour tout celui qui s'était autoproclamé Lord Voldemort. Il pleura de rage en pensant à ce que Bellatrix avait fait dans sa vie. Elle avait enlevé les parents à Neville en les torturant jusqu'à la folie au point qu'ils ne reconnaissaient même pas leur fils. Et maintenant, elle lui enlevait Sirius, le seul être adulte, avec Remus, à le considéré comme seulement Harry, et non pas comme le sauveur du monde. L'élu de la prophétie. Harry, car tel était son nom, s'était rendu compte que Dumbledore essayait de le manipuler pour être sur de l'avoir à la main pour vaincre, mais ne l'entrainait pas, car il le trouvait trop puissant pour rester tout le temps dans le camp lumineux. Son propre mentor croyait qu'il allait mal tourner. Il repensa alors à la conversation qu'il avait entendu à la fin de l'année quand il sortait du bureau de Dumbledore, après que celui-ci lui ait finalement dit la prophétie donc ils faisaient l'objet avec voldemort.

*flash back*

Il sortait à peine du bureau qu'il entendit Dumbledore prononcer son nom. Il s'arrêta donc, et colla son oreille à la porte pour essayer d'en entendre le plus possible.

On ne peut pas le laisser devenir plus puissant sans le contrôler, sinon Harry risque de mal tourner.

…

Oui, je sais, il ne faut pas que j'arrête de le surveiller. Plutôt essayer de le briser encore plus pour le manipuler encore plus facilement.

…

Non, pour l'instant, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Peut-être devrait-on se servir des Dursley. Ils nous l'ont assez malmené avant Poudlard pour qu'il ne voie rien des manipulations qu'il subit. Ils ont détruit sa confiance en lui. Un grand avantage quand on connait leur opinion sur notre monde de pouvoir leur laisser Harry.

…

Il ne va pas falloir l'entraîner à combattre si on veut qu'il n'y survivre pas. Il suffira d'attiser sa rage envers Voldemort pour qu'il l'emporte dans la mort avec lui, mais il ne faut pas qu'il survivre, sinon il va devenir trop puissant et on risque de le perdre dans les forces du mal à la recherche du pouvoir.

…

D'accord, alors je te laisse préparer le plan pour les Dursley cet été. Occupe-t-en. Pour l'instant, je vais aller voir comment se porte notre survivant…

Il en eut assez d'écouter son mentor le rabaisser au rôle de méchant s'il n'était pas manipuler ou contrôler par tous. Il s'en alla se réfugier dans la salle sur demande.

*Fin flash back*

En repensant à cela, il se mit dans une rage folle. Comment Dumbledore pouvait seulement croire qu'il tournerait mal. Il ne se laisserait pas faire à l'avenir. Il fallait trouver un moyen de prendre sa vie en main. Alors qu'il cherchait une solution à sa vie, en regardant par sa fenêtre, dans la chambre donner par sa tante et son oncle à son entrer à l'école, il aperçut un trou noir se former. Une jeune femme en sortit toute ébranlée, elle avait l'expression d'une personne qui cherche où elle se trouve. Elle fini par commencer à avancer vers l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée lorsque deux autres femmes et un homme apparut dans un halo de lumière bleutée. Elles aussi regardèrent autour d'elles avant d'avancer et de rejoindre la première femme arrivée. Les trois dames avaient les cheveux bruns. Et l'homme les avait dans les teintes de châtain blond. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux perdus. Ils fixèrent la maison pendant quelques minutes avant de se regarder et de marcher au travers du chemin qui menait à la porte. Son oncle et sa tante étaient déjà pour se préparer. Quand les inconnus qu'Harry avait vu ce dirigé vers leur porte cognèrent sur cette dernière, sa tante grommela avant de lui ordonner d'aller ouvrir. Il descendit donc les escaliers, sa baguette cachée dans sa manche en cas de danger. Il ouvrit alors la porte d'entrer.

POV général.

Les trois sœurs venaient de cogner sur la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme se tenait dans l'encadrement et avait l'air d'être sur ses gardes comme si tout était un danger.

Bonjour, dit une des femmes. Mon nom est Pheobe Halliwell et nous nous sommes perdus avec mes sœurs et mon beau-frère. Pouvez-vous nous dire où nous nous trouvons.

Bien sur, dit le jeune homme. Je m'appelle Harry et vous êtes ici sur Privet Drive à Little Whinning, Surrey près de Londres.

Merci.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu rajouter quoi que se soit, la tante d'Harry appela celui-ci.

Qui est-ce, garçon?

Des personnes qui se sont perdus.

Sa tante arriva près de lui en le regardant de travers. Cela ne passa pas inaperçue chez les charmed.

Mon nom est Pétunia Dursley et vous êtes ici chez moi. Alors, je vous prierais de bien vouloir…

Elle n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa phrase que plusieurs « Crac » se firent entendre dans la rue. Harry réagit à la vitesse de la lumière. Même s'il y avait des moldus devant lui, il se ficha des lois et dégaina sa baguette magique pour défendre les autres, il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds par des mangemorts. Car c'était bien d'eux qu'ils s'agissaient. Des personnes vêtues entièrement de cape noire et qui cachaient leur visage avec un masque blanc. Ils les avaient remarqués dès le début. Il s'avança devant tout le monde pour les protégés.

Range ta chose, s'écria la tante Pétunia, plus terrorisé de voir que les voisins voient son neveu faire des choses bizarres, que par le fait qu'elle pourrait mourir dans les minutes qui suivait.

Je ne me laisserai pas tué sans rien faire, restez derrière moi, ajouta-t-il pour les quatre étrangers qui se tenaient là perplexe.

Les Charmed se demandaient quoi faire. Pouvaient-elles montrer leur pouvoir, se jeune homme avait l'air d'être un sorcier, mais d'un autre type qu'eux. Elles se tournèrent vers Léo, interrogatrice, sans pour autant faire de bruit. Celui-ci leur fit signe que oui, elle allait probablement devoir utiliser leur pouvoir. Pendant ce temps, la joute verbale continuait, mais cette fois, contre les gens avec les masques.

Alors bébé Potter, on se fait rabaisser par sa propre famille? Railla une voix très bien connue du survivant.

Bellatrix Lestrange, dit-il avec une voix froide qui effraya sa tante, je vais te faire regretter ce qui sait passer au ministère.

Mon pauvre petit pote Potter, tu n'as même pas été capable de me jeter le Doloris, penses-tu réellement être capable de me battre. Tu vas mourir ce soir. Doloris, ajouta-t-elle avec vitesse.

Elle fut tellement rapide qu'Harry ne put éviter le sort, mais de toute façon il ne voulait pas l'éviter sinon cela aurait été sa tante qui l'aurait reçu. Le sortilège de douleur le frappa en pleine poitrine et il tomba sur le sol, hurlant de douleur. Le sort s'arrêta au bout de quelque seconde. Il se demanda ce qui se passait, connaissant la fautive, ce ne serait pas elle qui aurait eu la gentillesse d'arrêter. Il releva donc la tête pour découvrir le seul homme qui était avec les étrangers devant lui, comme le protégeant, tandis que les trois femmes se tenaient devant l'air de vouloir se battre. Étaient-elles inconscientes? Comment veulent-elles les combattre, elles n'ont aucun pouvoir?

Pheobe ne supportait pas les cris du jeune homme. Elle s'avança donc discrètement vers les agresseurs et donna un coup de pied rapide sur le poignet de celle qui avait lancé le sort pour lui faire perdre sa baguette. Elle recula avec une vitesse inimaginable. Ses sœurs la rejoignirent tandis que Léo se plaçait devant le jeune homme étendu sur le sol.

Harry finit par se relever et aller rejoindre les trois femmes au devant de la scène. Un avada se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui se tenait près de lui, Pheobe, mais ce qui étonna notre jeune sorcier ne fut pas qu'elle évita le sortilège vert d'un bond, mais qu'elle resta dans les airs, redescendant tout doucement. Celle qui semblait la plus vieille bougea les mains et bloqua un jet de lumière rouge qui partait en direction de l'homme châtain. Les mangemorts voyant qu'il n'atteignait pas leur cible et que trois d'entre elles avaient des pouvoirs dont ils ignoraient tout, préférèrent battre en retraite.

Merci, dit Harry, mais j'aurais une question. Qu'êtes-vous exactement?


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse au reviews :

Élo-didie – _Merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant._

Yseult – _J'espère que cette suite te plaira, même si bizarre. Merci pour ton commentaire, et j'aurais une question, que trouves-tu bizarre dans ce chapitre? Parce que j'aimerais avoir ton avis et peut-être m'améliorer._

Chapitre 2 : Présentation et passé.

Le combat venait de se terminer et Pheobe avait été obligé de se servir de son pouvoir de lévitation pour éviter un sortilège, parce que, bien que ne sachant pas lequel, elle ne voulait pas se faire toucher et risquer d'être blesser.

Merci, dit Harry, mais j'aurais une question. Qu'êtes-vous exactement?

Tu connais déjà mon nom, voici mes sœurs, Piper, en pointant la surnommé, et Paige. Léo, ici présent, est mon beau-frère et le mari de Piper. Nous sommes appelés les charmed, du moins dans notre monde, mes sœurs et moi.

Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous me dites la vérité? Je ne vous connais pas.

Eh bien! Appeler quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance qui aurait le pouvoir de savoir si l'on ment ou non.

Bonne idée. Je reviens, ne bougez pas.

Il alla dans sa chambre et décida d'écrire une lettre à Remus, il pourrait probablement emmener du véritasérum, de plus il connaissait plus de chose du monde sorcier que lui, alors il saurait si elle mentait ou pas. Il accrocha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et la regarda s'envoler avant de redescendre les escaliers et découvrir que les trois sœurs et Léo était assis dans le salon.

Il s'assit à son tour dans le fauteuil en face de sa famille tout en gardant un œil sur les invités. Il déclara avoir écrit à un de ses amis qui pourrait venir tout éclairer dans environ une heure ou deux, le temps de recevoir sa missive.

Harry n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre, tout en surveillant étroitement les quatre voyageurs étrangers. Une heure passa sans qu'ils n'aient bougé d'un pouce. Les Dursley étaient trop effrayé pour ne serait-ce que regarder leur neveu. Tout à coup, un pop sonore retenti dans la maison prouvant qu'il y avait eu un cas de transplanage. Un homme au cheveu châtain comme les blés et une robe rapiécé sur lui apparu dans le salon où ils étaient tous installés.

Remus, cria Harry en courant se jeter dans les bras de son oncle de cœur.

*La même journée d'un autre point de vue*

La journée avait été plutôt éprouvante, son employeur avait fini par découvrir son statut de loup-garou et l'avait renvoyé de son poste. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il réussirait à vivre à peu près normalement alors que tous avaient des préjugés sur tous ceux différents d'eux. Comment faire pour survivre quand tous veulent voir les hybrides, comme ils les appellent, mort. Épuisé de tout ce remue-ménage, il ne remarqua la chouette blanche que quand celle-ci lui donna un coup sur la tête.

Au début il se demandait comment cette chouette était rentrée dans son appartement avant de remarquer qu'il avait laissé une fenêtre ouverte. Il reposa donc son regard sur l'oiseau qui était dans sa cuisine. Il finit par reconnaître Hedwige, l'harfang des neiges d'Harry. Il commença à s'inquiéter pour son louveteau. Harry constituait un membre de la meute que son loup intérieur avait pris soin de former autour de lui, comme une famille. Il appela donc la chouette à lui et entreprit de lui retirer la lettre de la patte. Il resta stupéfait de ce qu'il lu.

_Salut oncle Remus,_

_Je ne dirai pas que tout va bien alors que ce n'est guère vrai. J'ai appris une chose terrible à la fin de l'année, tu ne seras pas enchanté quand je t'en ferai part, mais pour cela, il faudrait que je te voie car j'ai peur que cette lettre soit interceptée. Malgré cela, ce n'était pas seulement pour te donner des nouvelles que je t'écrivais cette lettre, une attaque à eu lieu ici, je n'ai rien, grâce à trois nouvelles AMIES(?) qui ont des pouvoirs. Elles sont sœurs et ont un ange gardien, un vrai, qui les protèges. Connais-tu des légendes qui rassemblent ces éléments? Ne préviens personne et viens me voir aussi vite que possible, je t'expliquerai ce qu'il en ait. _

_Attention à toi tonton_

_Affectueusement,_

_Harry_

Stupéfait, voilà comment il se sentit, même que c'est un mot encore trop léger. D'après ce qu'Harry dit, il aurait avec lui, les sœurs Halliwell, les charmed. Il devait se rendre auprès de son louveteau.

Il transplana à Privet Drive en espérant que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'il apparut dans le salon des Dursley, il eut à peine le temps de retrouver ses esprits qu'il recevait un boulet de canon qui criait son nom. Il attrapa son louveteau et le serra dans ses bras, heureux de le retrouver.

Harry, oh, dieu merci tu vas bien. Comment a-t-il pu y avoir une attaque ici? Dumbledore n'était pas supposé s'occuper de ta sécurité?

Harry se renfrogna à la mention de Dumbledore, il fit asseoir Remus et lui confia ce qu'il avait découvert sur la manipulation de Dumbledore, lui rapportant la conversation ou du moins, le monologue entrecouper de Dumbledore, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qui était la personne avec qui il parlait.

Dire que Remus était furieux était un euphémisme. Il était au-delà de la furie, il était au paroxysme de la colère qu'il pouvait accumulé en lui. Elle menaçait de déborder. Comment faisait Harry pour contenir le sentiment de trahison, qu'il devait ressentir au plus profond de lui, que celui qu'il considérait comme un mentor soit au courant du traitement qu'il a reçu durant sa vie complète et n'a rien fait pour l'aider, même qu'il se sert de cette faiblesse pour le manipuler aisément. Il se concentra alors sur son neveu de cœur, tout ce qu'il lui restait de ses amis, de sa meute de loup. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller au désespoir s'il voulait aider Harry. Il regarda autour de lui, lorsqu'il se souvenu pourquoi il était venu voir Harry, pour repérer ce qu'il croyait être les sœurs Halliwell et leur être de lumière.

Bonjour, vous devez être les sœurs Halliwell n'est-ce pas? Les charmed de certaines légendes bien connu dans le monde de la sorcellerie? Ceux avec le pouvoir de figer le temps, de déplacer des objets ou de prémonition?

C'est bien nous, dit Phoebe. J'ai le pouvoir de prémonition, mais avec le temps, nous avons développé d'autre pouvoir ou des extensions au pouvoir de départ. Par exemple, moi j'ai le acquis le pouvoir de lévitation, Piper, elle, peut accélérer les molécules des objets au lieu de les ralentir ce qui les font exploser. Paige, elle, c'est un peu différent, car c'est notre demi-sœur. Notre sœur aînée Prue, a été tuée par un démon, Shax,qui est le serviteur de la source, nous avons alors su que nous avions une demi-sœur, Paige, lorsque j'ai vu que Shax en avait après elle, nous avons fait venir notre mère pour lui parler et nous avons connu la vérité sur le fait qu'elle pouvait refaire le pouvoir des trois avec nous, étant notre demi-sœur, mais son pouvoir est un peu différent de la télékinésie normale dû au côté être de lumière que lui a laissé son père. Elle peut donc, s'éclipser en plus de déplacer les choses.

C'est quoi un être de lumière exactement? Demanda Harry, curieux.

C'est une personne qui dans sa vie n'a fait que des bonnes actions pour aider et sauver les autres. Alors, au moment de leur mort, les fondateurs, les appellent et leur offre le pouvoir de guérison, ils sont les anges gardien des bonnes sorcières. Notre ange gardien à nous, c'est Léo. On l'a connu en tant qu'homme à tout faire avant de découvrir qu'il était là pour nous protéger et nous guider.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant quelques temps. Remus était surexcité de cet splendide rencontre avec des légendes sorcières. Il paraît que se sont les sorcières les plus redoutables de toute leur lignée lorsqu'elles sont toutes les trois ensembles.

Comment êtes-vous venu ici? Vous n'habitiez pas aux Etats-Unis? Toutes nos légendes mentionnent San Francisco.

Pour tout dire, oui, nous habitons à San Francisco, mais un démon tue des sorcières depuis plusieurs jours, alors, on a fait des recherches grâce aux indices que notre ami policier nous a donnés, répondit Paige.

Il y a un moldu qui connaît le monde magique, mais ce n'est pas interdit de montrer le monde magique à un moldu à San Francisco? Demanda-t-il encore.

Eh bien! Comme je ne sais pas ce qu'est un moldu, je ne pourrais pas vous répondre, dit Piper.

Moi, je peux vous répondre, intervint pour la première fois Léo. Les charmed ne font guère parti de la même société magique que vous. Elles ne se servent pas de baguette, mais seulement d'incantation et tente de vaincre les forces du mal, les démons.

Pouvez-vous nous montrer un peu de votre magie? Demanda Harry, intrigué par cette nouvelle façon de faire.

Pheobe regarda ses sœurs. Que pourraient-elles leur montrer. Elles décidèrent de convoquer une personne cher au cœur d'Harry s'il avait quelqu'un qui ne faisait plus parti de ce monde.

Nous pouvons appeler quelqu'un que vous voudriez voir de l'au-delà, si vous avez perdu quelqu'un?

Mes parents, répondit aussitôt Harry, heureux de pouvoir parler à ces parents.

Pas de problème, dirent les sœurs. Il nous faut cinq bougies blanches.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Convocation et découverte

Une fois les cinq bougies rassemblées, les rideaux fermés, et un cercle formé par les bougies allumé, les trois sœurs se mirent côte à côte pour psalmodier l'incantation.

_Reçoit ses mots_

_Entend mon cri_

_Toi esprit qui est passé dans l'au-delà_

_Viens à moi ici et maintenant_

_Traverse le grand fossé qui nous sépare_

Deux lumières firent peu à peu leur apparition pour se transformer en des silhouettes que Remus n'avait plus vu depuis plus de quinze ans. Lily Evans Potter et James Potter firent leur apparition au milieu du salon des Dursley.

Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux s'arrêtant dès qu'ils aperçurent Remus.

Remus? Harry? Demanda James. C'est bien vous?

Oui James, répondit Remus. Les charmed vous ont appelés pour qu'Harry puisse parler avec vous.

Tant mieux! J'avais tellement de chose à lui révéler. C'est dommage qu'on le manipule pour cette guerre, jamais je ne lui aurais souhaité la vie qu'il mène. Il ne sait rien d'autre que ce que tu lui as dit sur nous. Dumbledore ne lui as rien dit sur son ascendance.

De quelle ascendance tu parles papa? Demanda Harry

Tu descends, comme toute ma famille, de Godric Griffondor. Et tu es un élémentaire de feu. Il faut juste le savoir et apprendre à le contrôler. Ce pouvoir se débloquant à notre seizième anniversaire, tu n'aurais rien compris lorsque tu aurais déclenché des feux par colère. Au moins, quand on est au courant, on peut apprendre plus rapidement à le contrôler, car pour cela, il suffit seulement de visualiser la magie qui t'entoure et de savoir de qui tu tiens ses pouvoirs.

Quoi? Je descends de Griffondor, pas étonnant dans ce cas que j'aie pu retirer l'épée de Griffondor du choixpeau en deuxième année.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous appesantir, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, je ne suis pas une fille née de moldus. Les Evans m'ont adoptée alors que j'avais 2 ans. Mon père était un sorcier de sang-pur. Il faisait parti d'une longue lignée qui est maintenant éteinte, tu en es le dernier descendant. Mon père était un grand sorcier français du nom de Benoît Lessard. C'était un grand recherchiste qui a créer plusieurs sort de défense contre les forces du mal (_DCFM, j'ai la flemme de tout le temps tout écrire_). Tu trouveras le livre qu'il a écrit dans le coffre familial des Potter. Je l'ai laissé là pour plus de sécurité.

J'irai bientôt faire un tour à Gringotts, mais comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un coffre familial. Je pensais que le seul coffre des Potter était celui que j'utilise en ce moment.

Non, pas du tout, ce coffre-là nous l'avons ouvert à ta naissance, pour te laisser de l'argent pour tes études et plus s'il nous arrivait un malheur, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses hériter de notre coffre familial, ainsi que des propriétés.

Tous étaient étonnés de tout ce qu'il y avait à découvrir. Même Rémus n'était pas au courant de tout et pour ce qu'il savait, avait toujours cru qu'Harry en avait été informé par le directeur, qui avait tellement à cœur le jeune homme. Maintenant, il voyait tous les indices qui disaient qu'Harry était manipulé. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir découvert tout cela plus tôt.

Remus, ne t'en veut pas de ne rien avoir vu. Ce n'était pas évident à apercevoir. Les indices que tu viens de voir, c'est parce que tu sais ce qu'il contait faire, donc tu prêtes attention aux contradictions qui se présentent maintenant à ton esprit et tu les analyses d'une façon différente. Dumbledore joue bien son jeu de grand-père pour ses élèves que peu savent ce qu'il est réellement.

Merci James, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de culpabiliser pour la vie minable de ton fils que je considère comme un louveteau.

Rem, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Tu es comme un oncle pour moi, dit Harry.

Remus en fut ému et alla serrer Harry dans ses bras. Il se promit de faire en sorte qu'Harry ne soit plus jamais blesser. James et Lily souriaient, tout comme les charmed et Léo qui trouvait cela attendrissant. Pheobe trébucha lorsqu'elle voulut s'appuyer sur le mur et tomba par terre. Harry rit de bon cœur et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Lorsqu'elle le toucha Pheobe fut pris d'une vision atroce.

_Un champ de bataille se profilait à l'horizon. Des jets de lumières jaillissaient, des personnes mourraient. Harry faisait face à un homme à la tête de serpent. Un combat acharné s'ensuivit et lorsqu'un sortilège de douleur atteignit Harry, un démon apparut. Il lança une boule de feu sur Harry qui brûla vif. Ce fut un monde de chaos. Où Démon et homme serpent régnaient._

Lorsque Pheobe sortit de cette vision, elle était en état de choc. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi Harry était au centre de cette bataille, elle l'ignorait, mais elle ne laisserait pas cette vision se réaliser. Elle regarda ses sœurs.

Qu'as-tu vu? Demanda Piper

Une bataille finale où, toi, Harry, tu affrontais un homme, si on peut appeler cela un homme, avec une face de serpent.

Voldemort. C'est un mage noir qui me poursuit depuis que je suis bébé. Il a tué mes parents alors que je n'avais qu'un an et lorsqu'il s'est tourné vers moi pour me lancer le sort mortel, ce dernier s'est retourné contre lui.

Eh bien! Il a fait appel à un démon et pas des moindres. Les filles ont va devoir reprendre du service contre la source. Il a invoqué Cole quand il était sous l'emprise de la source.

Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est lorsqu'il est devenu la source.

À cause des boules de feu qu'il lance et les yeux complètement noirs.

On va devoir le vaincre encore une fois. Mais pourquoi il revienne toujours. Je suis tannée, cela va faire la cinquième fois que l'on va vaincre la source.

Je sais Paige, mais n'oublie pas que la troisième fois c'était la prophétesse qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler le bébé, pas plus que je n'avais été capable de le faire.

Bon, ne ressassons pas tout cela. Nous n'avons qu'à le vaincre encore une fois. Et qu'as-tu vu d'autre?

Plusieurs des démons vaincus jusqu'ici. Le croc-mitaine, Jérémy, Nicolas, Shax, Hames, le dragon, le chat transformer en humain, Necron. Et peut-être d'autre, mais je n'ai vu qu'eux.

Non, mais ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille. Je crois qu'il faudrait peut-être aller chercher Billie. Son pouvoir de projection pourrait nous être utile ici, proposa Piper.

Oui, je vais aller la chercher. C'est une excellente idée. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait de bêtise, comme d'aller à l'école de magie. Je reviens vite, déclara Paige.

Qui est Billie, demanda Remus en regardant Paige disparaître dans un halo de lumière.

C'est la protégée de Paige. Elle vient de découvrir à son seizième anniversaire qu'elle est une sorcière. Et Paige est devenue son être de lumière. Alors, on l'a guide et on lui apprend ce que l'on sait de la chasse au démon pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuée. Mais elle a tendance à ne pas nous écouter et à faire des bêtises qui risquent sa vie. Si jamais elle a fait une bêtise je l'étripe comme elle est supposée garder nos enfants à moi et Léo.

Paige revint avec Billie et les deux petits bouts de chou. L'aîné des deux regardait autour de lui et finit par s'éclipser pour atterrir dans les bras de son père.

Il est intelligent ce petit. Et comment s'appelle-t-il lui et son frère.

Voici Wyatt Matthew Halliwell et Chris Halliwell.

Ils sont mignon, commenta Harry.

Paige fit les présentations pour Billie. Pheobe lui conta sa vision et Billie assura son soutient. Ils continuèrent donc à parler et à faire connaissance les uns avec les autres. Harry demanda donc de l'aide pour trouver comment faire pour s'assurer qu'Hermione et Ron n'était pas du côté de Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporté s'il découvrait que leur amitié n'était pour eux qu'une mission et pas réelle.

Ils passèrent des heures à essayer de trouver un quelconque plan, mais personne n'aboutirent à rien pour le moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu un syndrome de la page blanche. Chapitre cour.

Merci à mes lecteurs assidus…

Chapitre 4 : L'attaque

Plusieurs heures passèrent et les charmed avec Billie s'installèrent près de chez Harry. Après plusieurs jours avec un rythme élevé pour l'emménagement, tout se calma. Remus et Harry continuèrent de faire connaissance avec les charmed et Billie au courant des jours. Tous se rapprochèrent considérablement. Billie et Harry passait la plupart de leur temps libre ensemble. Personne ne pouvait les séparer. Remus se rapprochait de plus en plus de Pheobe. Les deux autres sœurs Halliwell s'amusaient de voir les deux couples à venir se tourner autour sans rien remarquer du manège de leur compagnon ou compagne.

L'anniversaire de Harry approchait sans même que le premier concerné ne s'en rende compte, il était trop prit à penser à Billie. Il ressentait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant pour n'importe qui.

Les Dursley ne faisant plus attention à Harry et Remus ayant souhaité resté avec lui, les deux amis habitaient maintenant avec les 4 sorcières et leur famille. Ayant manqué d'affection pendant toutes son enfance, Harry adorait prendre soin de Wyatt et Chris. Il s'en occupait dès qu'il le pouvait et les considéraient un peu comme des petits frères.

Billie, j'aimerais renouveler ma garde-robe maintenant que je n'ai plus à rester chez les Dursley et que je n'ai personne pour m'espionner parmi l'ordre, voudrais-tu m'accompagner?

Ce serait avec joie, Harry. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait les boutiques.

Alors que tous deux se préparaient pour leur sorti, Harry aperçu un homme apparaître derrière Billie, il avait d'affreuse marque sur le isage fait par des épine de fleur. Harry se demandait qui était cette homme, mais en voyant le couteau qu'il levait vers Billie, il eu peur, et se mit devant elle pour la protégé en criant :

Vous ne la toucherez jamais.

Les sœurs Halliwell parlait dans le salon, Piper voulait l'aide de ses sœurs pour mettre Harry et Billie ensemble. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle cherchait comment leur faire prendre conscience de leur sentiment lorsque les personnes concerné les avertir qu'ils sortaient pour refaire la garde-robe d'Harry. Les trois sœurs se sourirent avec complicité. Belle sortie pour se rapprocher encore plus. Elles rirent avec entrain lorsqu'elles aperçurent un regard tendre que les deux se jetaient sans que l'autre le remarque.

Elles entendirent soudain du bruit venant de l'entrée de la maison et un cri :

Vous ne la toucherez jamais. Qui êtes-vous dont?

Elles coururent voir ce qui se passait et se figèrent en reconnaissant Jeremy. C'était le premier démon qu'elles avaient vaincu, ainsi que l'ancien petit ami de Piper, il s'était rapprocher de la famille comme cela pour savoir quand elles auraient leur pouvoir.

Piper réagit rapidement et figea Jeremy.

Comment se fait-il que Jeremy est ici? Les démons ont-ils senti notre présence?

Débloque seulement sa tête, nous aurons la réponse assez vite, dit Pheobe.

Le conseil aviser de Pheobe fut mis en pratique, et Piper défigea seulement la tête de Jeremy qui se mit à injurier les sœurs.

Comment se fait-il que tu es ici?

Comme si tout démon ne pouvait pas vous sentir où que vous soyez. Ricana Jeremy. Attendez seulement de voir l'ennemi qui nous a appelés, il est immortel.

Surprise, les trois sœurs regardèrent Harry qui leur fit signe qui leur expliquerait plus tard.

Eh bien! Maintenant que nous avons notre réponse, si jamais tu revois de nos ancien ami en enfer, dit leur bien que nous les renverrons d'où ils viennent.

Elles commencèrent à psalmodier tout doucement la formule qui permettait de vaincre Jeremy continuellement. Le pouvoir des trois nous libèrera, la pouvoir des trois nous libèrera. Jeremy prit alors feu pour disparaître en enfer d'où il ne reviendrait pas.

La rentrée officielle des trois sœurs Halliwell dans la guerre venait de se faire connaître des démons qui avaient senti leur présence. Malgré la prestance de Voldemort qui les avait convoqué donc permis de revenir de l'enfer, la présence des sœurs Halliwell changeait la donne.

Les sœurs Halliwell se regardèrent après avoir vaincu Jeremy. Elles connaissaient parfaitement le rituel de convocation de démon, pour y avoir déjà eu affaire. Les démons qui se montreraient à présent, parce qu'elles savaient que cela arriverait, ne pourraient pas revenir des enfers une fois qu'elles les y auraient renvoyés, ce rituel ne fonctionnant qu'une fois.

Alors Harry, pourquoi Jeremy a-t-il dit que Voldemort était immortel?

Il a fait plus que n'importe qui sur le chemin de l'immortalité, il a donc créé des horcruxes. Ce sont des objets, des sortes de contenant, qui enferme un bout de l'âme d'une personne. Donc, c'est ce qu'à fait voldemort, il a créé sept contenant. Dont il ne reste plus que son serpent Nagini.

Et pourquoi dis-tu qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un?

Mon DIRECTEUR et moi les avons tous détruits, dit-il en crachant le mot directeur.

Eh bien! Maintenant que le danger est passé, vous pouvez allés faire votre viré shopping, nous allons rangés un peu.

Harry remercia Piper et parti avec Billie pour faire le tour des magasins. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup, et se rapprochèrent encore plus.

Aux yeux de tout le monde qu'ils croisaient, Harry et Billie formait un couple tellement ils étaient proche, mais cela ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendait compte. Ils finirent leur shopping quelques heures plus tard et rentrèrent à la maison des Halliwell.

Mon prochain chapitre ne sera pas pour tout de suite, j'ai beaucoup de misère à l'écrire, tout comme j'ai eu de la misère pour ce chapitre… Désolé pour le retard.

Commentaire S'il vous plaît!

Avez-vous des demandes de cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, dans le prochain chapitre…

Chapitre 5 : L'Anniversaire


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 – L'anniversaire

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se demandait ce qui se passait dans la maison des Halliwell. Plus d'une fois, ses amis se turent quand il rentrait dans une salle où tout le monde parlait. En avaient-ils assez de le protéger? Ne l'aimaient-ils plus? Léo, Remus, les sœurs et même Billie se taisaient devant lui. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire tout simplement qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui?

Tout en réfléchissant, il retourna vers la maison qu'il avait quittée un peu plus tôt pour réfléchir tranquillement. Quand il rentra dans la maison, il trouva étrange que toutes les lumières soient éteints. Il se dirigea prudemment vers le salon. Quand il y pénétra, la lumière s'ouvrit alors qu'il sortait à toute vitesse sa baguette dans un réflexe acquis lors de ses nombreuses expériences.

SURPRISE, crièrent toutes les personnes de la maison.

Euhhh….. fut tout se que Harry put sortir comme son.

Il fut énormément surpris de cette surprise, il n'avait jamais eu de fête surprise, mais il se demandait pourquoi cette fête jusqu'à ce que ces yeux tombent sur un calendrier. Oh! C'était son anniversaire.

Remus, qui connaissait le mieux Harry, le regarda avec un sourire, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'Harry pensait à ce moment. Il lui fit un regard voulant clairement dire de ne plus croire qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui, lorsqu'Harry croisa son regard. Son louveteau lui sauta dans les bras avec un grand sourire heureux. Enfin, il pourrait profiter de son anniversaire.

La musique démarra dans la maison et tous se mirent à parler ou danser. Harry demanda à Billie de lui enseigner à danser. Ils eurent plusieurs fou rire lors de se cour particulier où tous participèrent.

Harry décida de jouer avec Wyatt et Chris, qui regardait partout, curieux de se qu'il se passait. Il fit plusieurs jeux avec eux. Les poupées d'armée de Wyatt trainant un peu partout dans le salon.

Tous étaient heureux, la soirée fut un succès et le dîner préparé par les soins de Piper fut un vrai délice. Elle s'était surpassée, mais étant donné son rêve d'ouvrir un restaurant, cela n'avait rien de surprenant pour Harry que tout ce qu'elle cuisinait se révélait réussi.

Lorsque vint le temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux, il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait été autant gâté. Il vit une bonne quinzaine de cadeau alors qu'ils étaient seulement six, sept avec lui. Les sœurs voyant son air confus, lui expliqua qu'il y avait eu des cadeaux qui était arrivé par hibou. Tous se demandaient qui lui envoyait un cadeau. Il prit le premier cadeau de la pile avec douceur et l'ouvrit prudemment.

Il pleura de joie lorsqu'il découvrit que le cadeau venait de Remus, ce dernier lui avait offert des peluches, sachant qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Une en forme de cerf, où il avait fait graver cornedrue dessus, les deux autres en forme de chien noir et de loup, avec les noms patmol et lunard inscrit sur le cœur de chaque animal. Il déposa avec délicatesse ses premières peluches et sauta dans les bras ouvert de Remus qui le réconforta et lui dit que c'était une idée commune avec son père et Sirius qui connaissait aussi le jeune homme. Il avait profité de sa journée shopping avec Billie pour parler avec ses parents voir s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il voudrait lui offrir. Il alla donc prendre un autre cadeau pour lui donner et dit que c'était l'idée de sa mère.

Délicatement, il ouvrit le paquet pour découvrir une boîte contenant les bagues de mariage de ses parents. Il fut surpris et regarda Remus avec un air confus. Comment se faisait-il qu'il possédait ses bagues? Il lui expliqua que Lily lui avait dit où les trouver. Sa mère avait le don de voyance et savait ce qu'il allait leur arriver, mais ne pouvait changer le cour des choses, ce qui la blessait lorsque son don se manifestait. Elle avait donc prit les anneaux et les avaient placé dans un coffre d'une banque moldue. Il était donc allé, avec la permission de Lily et le mot de passe pour rentrer, chercher les anneaux à la demande de Lily pour les lui remettre. Il pleura en regardant les anneaux de ses parents.

Harry décida de prendre les cadeaux qui était arrivé par Hibou, le premier venait de Neville, il lui offrait un nécessaire de nettoyage pour son éclair de feu. Il sourit devant l'attention. Le deuxième venait de Luna, il fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit des sifflements venant de la boîte, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent. Pourquoi Luna lui offrait-elle un serpent, habituelle se serait Hagrid qui lui offrirait ce genre de cadeau. Il ouvrit la boîte et découvrit un serpent magnifique, de couleur rouge.

_Bonjour, petit serpent, comment te nommes-tu?_

_Bonjour, jeune parleur, mon nom est Kira et toi?_

_Harry, veux-tu être mon amie petite Kira?_

_Je serais ravie de rester avec toi jeune Harry._

_Quelle sorte de serpent es-tu? Je n'ai jamais vu de serpent aussi joli que toi._

_Je suis un serpent typiquement magique, je suis un serpent de feu. _

_Quels sont tes pouvoirs?_

_Je peux contrôler le feu et je ressens les émotions des personnes autour de mon maître, donc je peux vous dire si elles sont honnête ou si elle se joue de vous. _

_Voilà pourquoi Luna t'a offert à moi. Elle est un peu excentrique, mais elle comprend plus vite que n'importe qui. Alors, je la remercierai pour l'aide qu'elle m'apporte en parvenant à savoir qui me prend pour une arme et qui m'aime pour moi._

_La jeune fille blonde qui m'a mis dans une boîte? _

_Oui, elle s'appelle Luna et est très gentille. Elle savait que j'étais manipuler, donc elle a trouver le moyen que je saches qui me manipule. Eh bien, sacré Luna!_

Remus qui était le seul à savoir qu'il parlait au serpent, ne fut pas surpris par les sifflements émis par le serpent et Harry. Il fut seulement surpris de ce cadeau, qui pouvait bien lui offrir un serpent. Quand Harry arrêta de siffler, il lui demanda de qui venait le serpent. Il lui répondit qu'il venait de Luna et lui expliqua ses pouvoirs. Il trouva cela très utile de pouvoir savoir qui était honnête et ne s'étonna pas de découvrir que cela venait de Luna.

Le dernier cadeau le surpris un peu, il venait d'Hermione, alors ca se pouvait qu'elle ne le manipule pas. Cela lui fit plaisir de voir que ce n'était pas tout le monde qui le prenait pour une arme. Il ouvrit le paquet et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir des livres. C'était tout Hermione. Il découvrit plusieurs livres de DCFM avancé. Il y en avait de niveau d'auror, d'autre de niveau de mage. Il fut ravi de ce cadeau. Lui, qui adorait cette matière.

Harry regarda de nouveau vers la table et découvrit qu'il ne restait plus que 4 paquets. Il en prit un qui n'avait pas l'air très épais. Une fois ouvert, Harry vit dans une enveloppe, un coupon d'un magasin de tatouage tout proche. Un jour, en se promenant, il avait flashé sur un tatouage, un dessin tribal qui faisait le tour du bras, ou une paire d'aile sur les omoplates. Il remercia Piper et Leo, qui le lui avait offert. De Paige, il eut des livres sur la magie wicca, que les trois sœurs utilisaient. Elle était sur que le jeune homme avait des pouvoirs semblable aux leurs.

Pheobe interrompit le déballage de cadeau avec une déclaration qui surprit beaucoup Harry.

Harry, demain tu vas venir avec moi et Remus et je te donnerai ton cadeau à ce moment là. T'es d'accord?

Bien sur, mais tu m'intrigue Pheobe. Qu'est-ce que vous mijoter tous les deux?

Franchement, j'en sais rien Harry. Je suis surpris de devoir vous accompagner demain, répondit Remus.

Cela les fis tous rirent. Tous regardaient Pheobe, seule Leo savait ce qu'elle voulait faire. Pheobe lui ayant demandé conseil. Il sourit en se rappelant la tête qu'il avait faite à sa confession.

Flash Back

Leo était dans la chambre des enfants, il essayait d'endormir Wyatt après avoir endormi Chris. Il venait de déposer Wyatt dans son lit quand Pheobe entra dans la chambre. Piper et Paige était occupé, donc il ne restait plus que lui pour avoir des conseils. Il fut surpris de voir une détermination derrière toute cette confusion. Il la regarda pour l'encourager à parler. Depuis qu'il était l'ange de lumière des sœurs, plus rien ne lui faisait davantage plaisir que de les aider. Elle lui parla donc de son problème, il ne put cacher sa surprise, mais l'aida du mieux qu'il pouvait.

*Fin flash back*

Revenant à la réalité, Léo découvrit qu'Harry avait ouvert son dernier cadeau. Quand il regarda mieux, il vit qu'Harry était figé devant la petite boîte devant lui. Une magnifique chaîne en or, avec un lys entourant un cerf comme pendentif se tenait dans la petite boîte. Harry se leva et sauta au coup de Billie pour la remercier. Son cadeau représentait beaucoup. Il représentait ses parents.

La journée continua dans la bonne humeur de tout le monde. Harry rayonnait de joie et exposait son collier. Tous allèrent se coucher à l'aurore. Le lendemain serait une grosse journée.


End file.
